What goes around comes around
by Demonic-Otaku
Summary: Shippou's mischievous ways, are about to give him and Inuyasha, a little lesson in Karma.


**Vwala! Another pointless yet humorfull story for your eyes to feed upon untill they become so obese with words, that letters will become numbers, and even Dracula will loose count!**

**Sesshoumaru: ...**

**Count! Get it? Count Dracula! Count numbers! eh eh?**

**Sesshoumaru: -facepalms-**

**Ok Ok ya know what? Screw you! That was funny!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!**

**Sesshoumaru: But she is the owner of some pritty bad jokes**

**STFU!**

**

* * *

**

"Inuyasha you stupid meanie!"

"What did you say you little brat!"

"Both of you knock it off!"

Miroku sighed as Shippou and Inuyasha continued to bicker next to him. The morning had started out peaceful enough, bright sunny skies, pleasant weather, everyone was getting along. But of corse all good things must come to and end. A prime example of this was Shippou stealing Inuyasha's chips, followed by Inuyasha yelling at him to give them back. Shippou took off running, Inuyasha chased after him, caught him, bet him over the head, the usual.

Miroku watched Sango comfort Shippou as he rubbed his throbbing head. Kagome had left a few days ago, back to her own time, somthing about going to a...skool? Whatever it was. Which was too bad because Inuyasha really needed a good sit at the moment.

"You know Inuyasha, he is only a child"

"Keh! don't matter to me, brat shouldn't of stolen my chips"

"Yes, but you still should not of hit him"

"Oh shove a sock in it Miroku!"

Miroku sighed again. There was just no getting through to him.

"Shippou, come here for a moment"

Shippou looked at Miroku, tears still in his eyes. He got up and walked over to him.

"Ha-sniff- Hai Miroku?"

Miroku cleared his throught.

"Shippou, you do know it was wrong of you to steal, yes?"

Shippou nodded.

"But it was also wrong of Inuyasha to hit you"

Miroku sent a gare Inuyasha's way, who humphed.

"Yes?"

Shippou nodded again and sniffed.

"Good, and you understand the rules of karma, yes?"

"...Karma?"

Shippou blinked up at him confused.

Miroku, thought for a moment, how do I explain this, ah!

"Yes Shippou, karma. Simply put, what goes around, comes around. If you do good, its comes back to you, but this also works if you do wrong. You stole, therefore you recived consequences, Inuyasha hit you. Do you under stand?"

Shippou looked up at him for a while, then it hie face lit up, and Miroku smiled.

"Good, then you under stand what you must do, right?"

"Hai Miroku!"

Shippou got up and ran over to Inuyasha, who looked down at him.

"Whada want?"

"Inuyasha, im sorry I stole your chips"

Miroku's chest puffed out in triumph and Sango could'nt beleve it. He actually got Shippou to apologize, who know he was so good with children.

Shippou held out his arms, and motioned for a hug.

"Do you forgive me?"

Inuyasha blinked, stared into Shippous big watery eyes, and sighed. He picked the fox kit up and held him to his chest as Shippou wrapped his arms around him.

"Keh...whatever"

Sango mind screamed and squealed over the cuteness while Miroku just smiled. He was so proud of Shippou, maybe now he will think before he acts. Besides, he looks like he unders stands and- why are his eyes gleeming like that?

Shippou grinned as a spark of evil flashed in his eyes. Miroku tensed, oh Shippou, no.

All of a sudden a loud pop and a billow of smoke appeard around Inuyasha, and Shippou jumped back laughing. The smoke cleared and Inuyasha was burred under a pile of stone fox statutes.

"Hahahaha! I got you! What goes around comes around Inuyasha! Hahahaha!"

Sango slapped her forhead, and Miroku sighed. Apparently, he had misunderstood. And it was such a good speech too! Shippou laughed and danced around pointing at Inuyasha.

"I got you! I got you! Ha ha I goooot yooou!"

A low growl sound came from the pile of statues, but Shippou diddn't seem to notice.

"Hahahaha! Not so tough now are you Inuya-"

Inuyasha burst from under the pile with a rour.

"IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU SHIPPOU!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Shipou screamed and threw a smoke ball at the ground just as Inuyasha had lept at him. The smoke blasted everywhere and Inuyasha covered his nose with his sleve.

"The hell are you, you little brat!"

The smoke cleared and, as Shippou was gone. Inuyasha growled and looked around for him. He grinned as he saw the bushes rustle and a fox tail disappear into the forest.

"You can't get away from me!"

Inuyasha rushed into the forest, leaving an exasperated slayer and a disgruntled monk behind.

Inuyasha ran threw the forest like a wild man after Shippou. Nobody, he means NOBODY, makes a fool out of him and gets away with it!

_"Though it would be a hell lot easier if it wern't for these damn flowers masking his sent all over the forest!"_

Inuyasha rushed into a small clearing, and almost ran right into the last person he'd epect to see here.

"Sesshoumaru...what the hell are you doing here?"

Sesshoumaru turned to look at him, but said nothing. Inuyasha sighed and shook his head.

"Ya know what, never mind. Just tell me if you saw Shippou run by here."

Sesshoumaru blinked and looked up in thought for a moment.

"Shippou, Shippou, OH! A little fox kit?"

"Yeah!"

"Say two feet tall, has a little fluffy tail?"

"Yeah! Thats him!"

Sesshoumaru pointed to the North with his entire arm outstreched.

"He went thataway!"

"Right!"

And with that, Inuyasha bolted off in the direction Sesshoumaru had gave him. Sesshoumaru waited untill Inuyasha was far out of hearing range. And slowly, a broad grin crept onto his face, as his fox tail began to wag in victory. Then, he all but broke out into laughter.

"Bwahahahahaha! What an Idiot!"

The fake Sesshoumaru clutched his sides as he contuined to laugh his heart out. Catching his breath, he wiped tears from his eyes and grined again. That had worked out better than he had planned. Actually, Shippou diddn't think Inuyasha would be stupid enough to fall for it! Especilly scence he had forgotten about that huge fluffy thing on the sholder! Looks like Inuyasha's lack of brain cells worked in his favor. Chest puffed out in triumph, and liking this new, TALL, form he'd takin, he turned around, and walked right into somethin hard. Blinking, he looked, and came eye to eye, with the two most feirce golden eyes he'd ever seen.

"You dare to impersonate this Sesshoumaru?"

Shippou blanched. Uh oh.

Inuyasha continued to zoom and weeve through the forest, looking for any signs of the little squirt. Though the flowers have thined out here a bit, he still had caught no sent of him. Its like he was never here, but he has to have been, because Sesshoumaru said-

Inuyasha's run came to a dead stop. Because Sesshoumaru said...

Inuyasha dosn't like Sesshoumaru, but he knows him better than anyone else. So much in fact, that he can predict, almost word for word his responce to a question. A Sesshoumaru anwser would have been,  
_"He headed to the Noth"_ or  
_"In the Northern direction"_ or even  
_"Hnn, Your queries are non of my concern, Hanyou" _Yeah...probally that one...  
But not...

"...he went thataway..."

Inuyasha's eye twiched.

Not to mention there was an absence of that long fluffy thing...all of a sudden, Inuyasha felt stupid.

"GRRR! IM GOING TO KILL THAT LITTLE-"

Inuyasha spun around, and made a bee line back, to clobber himself a little foxy Sesshoumaru imposter.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and Shippou backed away.

"I asked you a question"

Sesshoumaru took a step forward, and Shippou burst into tears.

Sesshoumaru blinked as a loud pop echoed, and where his imposter once stood, was a small fox kid. Wait, he knew this fox kit.

"...You are the kit that travles with Inuyasha's pack"

"Im sorry! I diddn't mean to imposter you, well i did but Inuyasha was going to hurt me and I was scared so I ran because I gave him what was coming to him like Miroku told me to but Inuyasha got mad even though he deserved it and so I transformed into you because you were the first to pop in my head and iiiiim sooooory!"

Shippou begain crying again and Sesshoumaru blinked. The kit had spoken so fast he was barly able to under stand him. But he caught enough to hear that Inuyasha was bullying kids again. Had he no honor?

Sesshoumaru ears perked as he heard, what sounded like shouting. And apparently the kit had heard it too.

"Shippou!"

Shippou eyes widened and he begain to run around franticly.

"Oh no he found me hes gona kill me whadda I do whdda I do!"

Then he stopped, and looked up at Sesshoumaru, with big eyes.

Sesshoumaru looked down impassively at him.

Shippou stared back up, his eyes getting bigger.

Sesshoumaru's eyes hardened into a feirce icy glare.

Shippou pouted and his eyes got even bigger as tears begain to form.

Sesshoumaru growled.

Shippou wimpered.

Sesshoumaru's will broke and he sighed. Damn his soft spot for children.

He quickly grabed up Shippou and wrapped him up in his fluffy pelt, which imedently put up a masking barrier, and stuck him very well in the bushes. He stood up just in time to see Inuyasha charge into the clearing and storm right towards him.

"What do you want half bree-"

He was cut off as Inuyasha nailed him over the head.

"Shut it runt!"

Sesshoumaru blinked and stared back at him in shock.

"You dare-"

"I said shut it! You ain't foolin nobody!"

Inuyasha nailed him over the head again, twice this time. Sesshoumaru's eye twiched and he ground his teeth together.

"Inuyasha...I swear"

Inuyasha blinked and clobbered him over the head again.

"Huh, by now you'd be crying like a baby, did you get my brother's stubborn ass hard head when you changed into him?"

Inuyasha's fist made contact with Sesshoumaru's head once again.

"Ya know, I can't beleive I was even fooled by this!"

Punch.

"You made his eyes to far apart"

Forehead jab.

"And the nose looks like its broken"

Nose grab. Pull.

"And the bodys way to scrawny"

Gut punch.

"And you forgot the fluffy ass, gay looking thing on the sholder"

Grab ears. Pull.

"Gawd you really screwd him up HA!"

Inuyasha landed a few more punches to the head.

"Would you hurry up and revert back!"

Punch.

"Um...Inuyasha"

"Not now im busy"

Punch.

"But...Inuyasha your"

"I said not now"

Punch.

"But Inuyasha"

"Not now Shippou!"

Inuyasha's fist froze mid air. Inuyasha blinked, slowly, he turned his head towards a large bush, where Shippou's head was peeking out of.

"Sh-Shippou?"

Shippou nodded, and shurnk back into the bushed a little.

"B-but if your Shippou...Th-then this is..."

A low growl rumbled behind him and Inuyasha went pale. Slowly, he turned his head around, and was met with two, rage filled, blood red eyes.

"Inuyashaaa..."

...Oh shit.

Kagome grunted as she pulled herself out of the well and fell flat on her ass. She sighed, that few day break had been relaxing, no demons, no life or death situations, and best of all, no Inuyasha. She grabbed her backpack and sighed.

"Well, here we go again."

She walked back to where camp was set up, and was all about a happy greeting for her friends, but the sight that caught her eyes made her stand frozen to the spot.

Inuyasha was leaning up agenst a tree, munching on a bag of chips, compleatly covered in bandages and bruses! Both eyes were black, and it even looks like his nose had been broken! And sitting a good eaight feet away from him was Sesshoumaru!

_"What the hell is Sesshoumaru doing here?"_

Miroku was sitting a few feet away from him reading something, and Sango was right next to Miroku.

_"They don't seem bothered about it, but why is he here? And what happend to Inuyasha!"_

Kagome looked up as she heard Shippou laugh. Shippou ran by Inuyasha and grabbed his bag of chips.

"Hey!"

Shippou laughed and ran up to Sesshoumaru and jumped in his lap. He turned to Inuyasha and grinned, while Sesshoumaru eyed Inuyasha with a glare. Inuyasha stared at Sesshoumaru, then at Shippou, sent him a nasty glare, folded his arms, and leaned back agenst the tree grumbling. Shippou giggled, as Sesshoumaru just sat there like nothing happened.

"Um...guys?"

All heads turned to kagome and Shippou beamed.

"Kagome!"

Shippou lept at Kagome, who caught him.

"Hey Shippou"

"Hi Kagome! I misses you!"

Kagome looked around the camp again, then back at Shippou.

"Shippou, what happed?Why is Sesshoumaru here? and why is Inuyasha beat up?"

Shipou looked up at her and grinned.

"Because, what goes around, comes around!"

* * *

**Aaaaand the END!**

**Sesshoumaru: ...wow**

**Yes, I know, my story IS that good -bats eye lashes-**

**Sesshoumaru: No its not that**

**Huh?**

**Sesshoumaru: exasperated** **and** **disgruntled...  
-talks slowly- Thoes are big words for you**

**Ha Ha very funny**

**Sesshoumaru: Thank you**

**Hmm, I think my next story will consist of, Naraku Tenticle raping your ass!**

**Sesshoumaru: ...**

**Heh thats what I thought**

**Inuyasha: Ha she showed you!**

**Yes, I found the matter quite indignant I suppose**

**Sesshoumaru&Inuyasha: ...**

**...What?**

**Sesshoumaru: Indignant... Thats a big word for-**

**NARAKU!**

**Sesshoumaru: EEEP! -runs-**

**Please Review =D**


End file.
